5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nino Nakano/Relationships
__TOC__ Nino stated that she takes a liking towards delinquent type boys, especially those with blonde hair. Nakano Family Maruo Nakano Nino suspects that Fuutarou and her father have some kind of arrangement. Nino encounters her father, telling him that they want to continue staying in their new house believing that they were able to move forward because of it. Nakano Quintuplets Nino's reason for hating Fuutarou is because she thinks that their home is only for the five of them. Nino is revealed to actually care for her sisters and is protective about them, hence her unnatural dislike towards Fuutarou. Nino tricked her father that all of her sisters passed. Fuutarou realize how much Nino's care for her sisters. Nino wants to have her ears pierced because her sisters' all had theirs pierced. While Nino is not around, the sisters' meals are in a mess. Ichika Nakano Ichika praises Nino's cooking. Nino looks up to Ichika as an elder sister but would even go against her if necessary, especially when it comes to the safety of her sisters. Nino is angry at Ichika's attitude despite the possible danger that may befall Itsuki. After Nino noticed Ichika's feelings and declaration to be with Fuutaro, they become the most heated love rivals as Nino showed more awareness towards her. Miku Nakano Nino-Miku quarrel is first shown. Nino acknowledges that she picks on Miku earlier and feels bad about it. Ichika notes that Nino and Miku's dynamic is similar to cats and dogs. Miku labels Nino as someone who is too stubborn. Miku says that Fuutarou needs to use sincerity to deal with Nino. Miku is the one who often bickers with Nino, due to their opposing personalities. Both of them often give blunt remarks towards the other's traits or behavior, which often causes both of them to argue with one another. Despite this, there is no rift between them, and both still care for the other. Nino would even help her out if she asks for it. Miku reveals to Nino that she likes History and Sengoku Generals. Yotsuba Nakano Nino always brought bandages with her because someone in her family got injured all the time. During the fireworks festival, Nino warns Fuutarou to not have any ideas toward Yotsuba. Itsuki Nakano Nino is the one who usually wakes up Itsuki. Nino pairs with Itsuki for the Test of Courage. Nino is often seen together with Itsuki doing activities such as having lunch or hanging out with each other. They even go through the test of courage together. Nino is shown to be concerned for Itsuki's well-being, even going against "Ichika" when Itsuki is missing from their group while skiing. Others Fuutarou Uesugi Nino calls Fuutarou as "you." Nino uses a new nickname "Fuutarou" for him. She also asks Miku to call him by this name. Nino's first impression of Fuutarou is "someone persistent and not popular." Fuutarou's first impressions of Nino is someone who is self-righteous. Yotsuba notices that Nino doesn't directly kick Fuutarou out of the house after the midterm exam. Nino is antagonistic and openly rebellious towards Fuutarou at first. She is seen boycotting Fuutarou's several attempts to tutor the quints. Over time, due to Fuutarou noticing Nino's other side as a caring sister, she begins to accept him. After knowing her sisters' acceptance toward Fuutarou, she defends Fuutarou in front of her father. She indirectly said that she likes him by showing affection towards the young Fuutarou and Kintarou, unaware that they are one and the same. After finding out that Kintarou is actually Fuutarou, her feelings remain, but this time it is for Fuutarou. Ironically, she is the first out of the sisters to successfully confess to him. Nino blames Fuutarou for everything that happened. Fuutarou tells Nino about Rena, their past, and today's encounter with her. After confessing to Fuutarou, Nino told Fuutaro to prepare himself as she will make him conscious of her. Nino would then try various ways to appeal to Fuutaro, like meeting Fuutarou in the bath and offers to scrub him. Ichika points out how Nino's feelings for and pursuit of Fuutarou is like a runaway train, expressing her assertiveness and disregard for those around her to earn his feelings. Her assertiveness becomes much stronger when she tries to form a group with just her and Fuutarou on the school trip to Kyoto. Despite her assertiveness, she is willing to delay her own progress with him after catching Ichika sabotaging Miku's own plans. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships